


Tell Me, Tell Me, Do You Believe In a Heaven For Something That Isn't Alive?

by puffinmuffin13



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffinmuffin13/pseuds/puffinmuffin13
Summary: Destroying an academy where kids died for nothing more than entertainment, Kiibo has a few thoughts about death and what could have been different for everyone.Well, better to think about it now than when he can't, right? Better late than when he's dead.
Kudos: 9





	Tell Me, Tell Me, Do You Believe In a Heaven For Something That Isn't Alive?

Kiibo had concluded, sometime during his time possessed by the Danganronpa audience, that there would be no afterlife for a robot like him.

He was just ones and zeroes, even if he had all the sentience of a human. He was built from scratch, created over years by rough hands, and when he was finally "alive," he had immediately become aware of exactly what he was.

He was a robot. And robots were not alive the same way humans were. So there could be no afterlife for him.

Kiibo had asked his creator about this fact one day long ago, actually.

_"Professor, do you think robots might have an afterlife?"_

_"Not sure, kiddo. I'm not so certain on any one afterlife, with so many interpretations out there."_

_"If there was one, what do you think it'd be like for me?"_

_"I think you might end up reincarnated as a different robot. You seem the type to not give up on life."_

_"I think I'd rather like that, then."_

And Kiibo had smiled at the Professor, and the Professor had smiled back.

Of course, that was for naught now, since Kiibo knew those memories were fake.

Kiibo's body hummed with every blast out of his canon, breaking down the academy piece by piece as he flew through the air, causing the smoke to grow higher, higher, until Kiibo couldn't safely fly through certain areas. His arm pulsed, and he shot out a beam of what he assumed was an extremely heated laser; his internal fans were working overtime, but even if he didn't plan to destroy himself, he knew it would only take him a short amount of time before the stress of what he was doing grew too much for his body.

Kiibo flew low, aiming for the middle floors of the academy, and a blown off chunk of wall hit him in the foot. He flinched.

What was he thinking about, past the error messages that kept trying to swarm his vision? Right, his death. He'd liked to think he lived a good life before he died. He was kind! He was polite!

... Well, mostly. He wasn't all that kind to characters like Kokichi, but Kokichi was never all that kind to him, either. Kiibo kind of wondered if they'd have gotten along if they weren't inside a killing game, or if Kokichi would stay the same. Robophobic and all, that was.

And... If they weren't inside a killing game, Kiibo would have gotten the opportunity to spend more time with his friends. With Miu, who despite her vulgar language, was a kind individual; with Kaito, who he didn't know very well like Shuichi or Maki, but knew was a good friend; with Kaede, who was a great leader for the short time she led them, before her desire to save everyone ended with her convinced she had blood on her hands.

He fired another shot. His vision in one eye stopped working. He could barely make out a pink spill underneath a large boulder.

If Kiibo had had the opportunity, he would have liked to live longer, he thought. Travel the world with his friends. Become someone the Professor could be proud of.

Or maybe, someone he himself could be proud of.

The foot that got hit stopped working, going limp as another error message screeched inside him. Kiibo kept firing as the sound of crushing and collapsing and utter destruction kept grating on his glitching hearing. He really wasn't built for this sort of thing, or maybe it just was that he added the functions wrong.

Kiibo set off another shot. And another. And another.

The smoke billowed around him, spilling at the top of the cage like it would fight for its freedom. Kiibo blinked at it with his one eye, and then glanced down.

The rubble was still shifting everywhere. But that one piece... It didn't seem to be moving because the rocks and pieces needed to settle.

Kiibo smiled as his eye stopped working, leaving him with the tiniest blurred sliver of what he could see; using the rest of the energy he had, Kiibo soared towards the wall of the cage, so that he could ensure one last thing for his friends.

Whether robots had an afterlife or not... Kiibo was about to find out.

Kiibo pressed the emergency self-destruct button on his chest, and as sadness and hope danced through his wires, Kiibo closed his eyes.

He greeted death with open arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the fic! If you want to talk to me on Tumblr, my blog is himiko-yumehellno! Have a great day!


End file.
